Seychelles' remorse
by fanfaction
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot about Seychelles and England. Rated T just because of mention of death


Just a fluffy little one shot hear, I don't think I'm gonna develop on this

All rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruy.

/

"Yo England, guess who"

"Oh ***cough*** America… what are you ***cough*** doing hear"

"HEY I'M HEAR TOO" shouted the small sailor boy.

"Oh Peter Kirkland ***cough*** what do you two want ***cough***"

"Well that's nice of you jerk England"

"Sealand, I asked you not to call him that bro, Britain we heard you were sick so we came to celeb- see how you were doing"

**A Little Later**

"How do we know if he's dead"

"I dunno… ask him" said Sealand

"Britain… Yo Britain… Britain you dead yet" said the American.

-Hmm… who is that?-

"Britain, are you dead or not" America said with his eyes closed shut smiling

/

Suddenly England arose "_err… America… is that… you" _but before the Brit could get his brother's attention America swung around with his arms flailing as he did so, knocking England in the face as he did so, sending the Brit back down, lying on the bed.

"Whoa, Britain is dead, I mean… oh no… Britain's dead… I'm gonna take his stuff"

"I called dibs on his TV" said the short sailor boy

/

"Well I'm gonna go celebrate a job well done by the hero once again, ME, to the bar"

"Cool, can I come with you"

"Hmm, sorry little bro, you can't drink under age"

/

"_Damn that America, excluding me as always"_ the small ship-like country said.

An aura of resentment formed as he moped which attracted the attention of an island girl who happened to be walking past.

She recognised him, but only barely.

/

"Hey little garcon(boy), what are you doing ici(here)?" asked Seychelles

"Who are you" Sealand asked as bluntly as his brother would.

"I'm Seychelles your…"

"Sealand" the little sailor clad boy said.

"Oh your England's little brother aren't you, you can see the resemblance, so what are you doing here"

"America left me to go to a bar"

"America did, he doesn't usually boire (drink)"

"Well yeah but he's celebrating since England's dead"

"Wait… Angleterre… Angleterre is dead?"

"Well, we think, he didn't get up when-"

Before he could finish Seychelles had gotten up & walked away, before she knew it she began running, running to his house, the house she knew to well from years of servitude"

/

She ran as fast as she could, her vision becoming cloudy from her eyes tearing up.

-No… he can't be… he just can't be-

/

Then England's house came into view, then his door, she knocked loudly, when there was no answer she ruffled through her pockets to her keys.

She knew that somewhere, even though it had been so long, she had a key to his house, she kept it all these years, as a memento.

/

Then she found it, she unlocked the door, closed it behind her & bolted through the long hallway up the stairs, she ran to his room door, she bust in, not caching a breath.

/

She saw him, lying down in his bed, she swiftly made her way over to him, she knelt down next to him, she then dropped her head down on its side as she slowly placed her head on the mattress & she placed her arms around either side of her head.

/

She felt tears start to drip down her sideward face.

But then, out of nowhere she felt a hand being softly placed on top of her head.

She looked up all of a sudden to see a sleepy faced man looking back at her who had extended her hand to her.

/

"Seychelles… what ***cough*** are you doing hear, how did ***cough*** get in" asked the Brit.

"Angleterre… your… your"

"Sey… why are you hear"

"Angleterre… your alive" she exclaimed as she launched herself forward, throwing her arms around him as she did so, she buried her face into his shoulder.

"_Angleterre, your ok… I'm so heureux(happy/glad)"_ she whispered.

"Err… Sey, what ***cough*** what is this all ***cough*** all about" he asked confounded by her actions.

/

She then realised what she had done, in front of him, him of all people.

She lifted herself up & then backed away from the bed & turned her back to him, her face going vermilion.

/

"Angleterre, I was a…I was just ah… I was…"

"Were you ***cough*** crying"

"N-n-no I was just-"

"Sey… what's wrong ***cough***I don't like ***cough* **like to see you upset *c**ough*** what's wrong Sey"

-He doesn't like… to see me upset-

/

"Sey… tell me whets wrong did someone ***cough*** do something to you" he asked showing genuine concern for the islander.

She then walked back to the side of the bed he was facing, she turned around & sat down around the middle of the bed near where his lower body lay.

"I though… I… I was told…you had passé (Passed)"

"I had passé?" he asked a little confused

"I was told you had died & I wanted to check up on you" she said blushing a little.

"You ***cough*** wanted to check up on me" he said his voice sounding almost different then normal.

"Sey, I'm ***cough*** I'm touched that you care for me so ***cough*** so much that you would cry for me"

"Ah, I err… I didn't…I-" she was then shocked to feel a hand going onto her back, she felt even more confused when the hand started to move in a circle as if to stroke her.

She turned her head to look and she saw that (obviously) it was England.

She was amazed that he could even show gratitude let aloe compassion for another person.

/

"Sey… thank you"

"Angleterre… je t'aime"

"What does ***cough*** that mean"

"Oh err… nothing"

"Seychelles you don't have to ***cough*** hide it from me"

"Angleterre… I…"

She then felt a shift in shaping of the mattress when England sat up, he then pulled her back down with him so they were lying next to each other.

/

"Err Angleterre, what are you-

"Shh, Sey… just… just lie down a while with me ***cough*** it might make me feel better" he said

/

And with that they both lay next to each other, both silently drifting to sleep.

"_Angleterre… je t'aime" _she said in confidence that he didn't understand.

"_I love you too Sey"_

_/_

_-'I love you too Sey'-_

_-'I love you too Sey'-_

_-'I love you too Sey'-_

_- Angleterre… _I will always love you-

_/_


End file.
